


[Podfic of] Arkenrocks

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Female Reader, Fix-It, Frustration, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Humor, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Possibly Pre-Slash, Theft, attempted theft, hobbit biology, mostly - Freeform, rocks, vaguely australian accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: [The thing Gandalf neglected to mention when he assured Thorin Oakenshield and Company that Bilbo Baggins of Bag End would be the perfect thief for their mission was this:A Hobbit wouldn't be able to tell a diamond from a pearl, or from an Arkenstone - no matter how hard they try.This leads to some confusion, on Bilbos part. And some frustration, again on Bilbos part.(What sort of a description was 'heart of the mountain', anyway? A useless one, that's what.)]But Podfic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic of] Arkenrocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arkenrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222753) by [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/Cimila). 



> So...  
> I have to thank and apologise to Cimila - the first for having given me permission to create this podfic, the second for having taken so very long to upload it.
> 
> In all truth, I'd recorded this almost immediately after having asked for permission, and was waiting to see if Cimila would let me do so officially and upload it. When they did, sometime back at the beginning of the year, I had other things happening, and then I kind of...dropped of the map, so to say. It's 2020.
> 
> But at long last, I am here, and so is the fic.
> 
> And I also apologise for the quality, and if I didn't pronounce your pseudonym correctly, Cimila.
> 
> And another thing, some of those names were a b**** to get out. Ouch.

[Listen/Download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DEXX0NQO-wQZGTNPtdkH56bk1SI-wtd9/view?usp=sharing)

And if you like it, consider [sharing the word](https://jk-and-melbourne.tumblr.com/post/632056236757630977/podfic-at-ao3-its-taken-me-forever-but-i-finally)


End file.
